The Slimshade between the pane window blind sold by Rolscreen Company, Pella, Iowa, utilizes manual operators as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,389,737, dated June 25, 1968, and 4,274,479, dated June 23, 1981. A window blind has been motorized as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,903, June 27, 1978 wherein a power driven support shaft for the blind slats is positioned in the top window frame for opening and closing the slats.
What is needed is a self contained motorized unit with manual override which can be positioned in the plane of the blind between the window panes and be easily installed removed as desired.